


It's Rude to Stare

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Slight dub-con in the beginning, Spanking, Voyeurism, Will is a bad boy, brief orgasm denial, but Will warms up to the idea, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has to teach Will that it's rude to stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Rude to Stare

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell have I done?

Will tossed against the cool, soft sheets, huffing a sigh, unable to fall into sleep. His mind was racing with images from the latest crime scene, facts and observations ticking away along the sides of his eyes as images of the victim took center stage. He groaned and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, chasing them away.

He wanted nothing more than to fall into sleep. The bed in Hannibal’s guest room felt like heaven, far more comfortable than his own, the sheets melting like warm butter against his skin. Hannibal had treated him to a dinner that tasted like the gods had prepared it themselves, and, upon seeing the snow was far too heavy for Will to return home in, and convincing him to stay the night, had indulged him in far more wine that Will would have normally drunk.

And while that was a recipe for him falling into a heavy, much appreciated sleep, here he lay, eyes wide, dead bodies swimming inside his pupils. With a sigh he sat up, swinging his legs over the bed and fumbling for his glasses on the bedside table. Once on, he got up and made his way to the door and then into the silent hallway. If he lay there the images would never go away, but a walk around Hannibal’s house might help to distract him.

Will always felt out of place in Hannibal’s home- as if he had stepped into a reality that he had no part nor place in. Hannibal was worlds away from his simple life, and he hugged himself as he walked, afraid to touch anything without the man there to supervise, afraid he would smudge perfection.

He stopped at Hannibal’s door, notice it was left open just enough that he could peek in. Will wondered if he was still awake- he knew the doctor had appointments the next day, a schedule to keep, but he would welcome the company, someone to sit and talk with- or just sit with, honestly. Something about Hannibal’s presence seemed to chase away the demons, even in silence. He pressed his hand to it, not moving, peeking inside, not wanting to disturb the man if he was sleeping-

He was greeted with the sound of sharp but hushed intake of breath, and Will’s eyes widened. He could just make out Hannibal in his bed in the dark room, but he didn’t need to see every detail to recognize the way his chest shifted as his arm moved, the very obvious shape of his erection visible as the blankets pooled around his thighs.

Will felt his stomach drop, and meant to look away, to leave- _truly he was sure he did_ \- but Hannibal’s head tipped back as he sighed, and the sound made Will’s stomach feel tight. He pressed closer, eyes drinking down the way Hannibal’s hand moved knowingly over his cock, the way his stomach muscles tightened and relaxed, the rapid movements of his chest as he breathed. Will licked his lips, his heart beginning to hammer as he wondered what it was like to touch him, to run his hands up his stomach, his chest- to tease the hair there, something Will hadn;t entirely expected and realized he _liked_.

There was another sharp intake of breath, ending in a low groan as Hannibal’s head tipped fully back, exposing his throat, as his hips pushed up, and Will bit his lip as he watched the man’s orgasm coursed through him, to anyone who didn’t know the man it would have seemed so controlled, but Will felt frantic hearing him breath, that one escaped noise, the way his muscles clenched in his stomach. All the little things that showed a lapse of self control.

Cheeks flushed and heated, Will turned quickly and pulled away, turning and walking briskly but quietly back to his room, far too aware of the painful ache in his groin.

When Will awoke the next morning he had his face buried in his pillow, clutching it to him tightly. He sighed, shifting around, the pillow smelling faintly of lavender, as for the first few initial moments of consciousness he didn’t know where he was. Then he remembered- Hannibal’s home, dinner, the snow, being so generously begged to stay in a voice that never actually begged, simply commanded. He rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes and stretching out, the muscles in his legs and stomach feeling tight.

He reached without looking for his glasses, found them, and got out of bed, stretching one last time. He contemplated slipping right into the guest bathroom for a shower, looking at the clock briefly and seeing it was well after seven, but he could smell the faint scent of something cooking, and his stomach told him investigating that was a far more important idea. Will slipped out of his room, padding down the hallway in just his boxer briefs, passing Hannibal’s door-

And stopping. He looked at it, closed now, and furrowed his brow. He’d had the craziest dream, that he’d been here hours before, staring in. He pressed his hand to the door, pushed gently, and it cracked open, revealing a room laid out preciously as it had been in his dream, except without Hannibal laid out across the bed, with more light as well. Will sucked his lip into his mouth. He’d never actually seen Hannibal’s bedroom- there was no way his mind could piece it together _that_ perfectly.

Which meant he hadn’t been dreaming- he’d actually witnessed Hannibal masturbating. He felt his breath rush out, and suddenly wanted to run back to his room and throw on his clothing, feeling too exposed. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, told himself he just _didn’t need to think about it_ , and continued down the hall, the stairs, and towards the dining room. He was sure he could contain himself- after all, there was no reason for his heart to hammer so wildly-

All his thoughts died when he saw Hannibal, setting a plate onto the table, his hair still loose from sleep, looking somehow so well put together in his pajamas and robe. Will swallowed the lump in his throat, heard that groan in his head, and wanted to turn and run, to hide back in his bed, unsure why it was so unsettling...and arousing.

“Good morning Will,” Hannibal said, looking up at him with a smile that dropped off as he cast his eyes over him. Will looked down, having thought nothing of being in just his underwear, but realized perhaps it had been presumptuous to think that Hannibal would have no issues with it. He opened his mouth to apologize, to excuse himself, but Hannibal was closing the gape between them, pulling his robe off and very carefully draping it over his shoulders. “You will catch your death,” he said with a light laugh, “It is the dead of winter, after all, dear Will.”

Will blushed and slipped it on fully, closing it and thankful for the coverage. It was warm from Hannibal’s heat, and when he inhaled smelled faintly like him. It was both soothing and setting him on edge- wondering how warm Hannibal would be if he were to wrap his arms around him, to press over him-

Will shook his head, sitting down at the table, biting the inside of his lip, confused at his own desires. He couldn’t deny that Hannibal was _attractive_ as far as other men were concerned, but he had never felt a sexual desire for men- it didn’t make any sense that he would have one for Hannibal. Sighing, he accepted the coffee he was handed and sipped at it, sweetened slightly just how he liked it, while Hannibal disappeared into the kitchen in just his pajamas. He was just pent up, he was sure. Just deprived a little bit. Just seeking some sort of attention where ever he could get it-

Will jumped when he felt a hand run over his shoulder, down into the robe and over his chest. He managed to set his coffee down, tilting his head back and trying to get Hannibal into view. “Dr. Lecter?” he asked, confused- but not shoving him away. When those fingers brushed along one of his nipples he gasped, jerking back, and spoke in an almost squeak, “what are you _doing_?”

“You’ve been terribly naughty Will,” he whispered, pressing his face into Will’s curls, words coming in breaths into his ear, “What’s to be done about that?” Will froze as Hannibal nipped at his earlobe, awash between confusion and a burning heat in his belly that he _knew_ was desire even if he refused to _admit_ it. Hannibal pinched one of his nipples, making him cry out, before his hand retracted and he was pulling his chair from the head of the table next to Will, settling on it and grabbing the man, yanking him forward.

Will spilled from his chair with a startled cry, sprawling across Hannibal’s lap, squirming as one arm crossed his body and held him in place. “What the hell-“ he started, cut off when Hannibal pulled the robe up to pool along the small of his back, and ran his hand along the swell of his ass.

“I think you need to be taught a lesson.” He kneaded a handful of flesh, and Will’s eyelids fluttered, pushing up towards that hand before he could even _think_. By the time he could, Hannibal had grabbed the waistband of his underwear and yanked them down to expose his ass, leaving Will squirming more.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he demanded, looking back just to see Hannibal lift his hand, before it came down hard onto his flesh, sending a stinging burn through the flesh. Will yelped.

“Punishing you,” he said in his almost detached voice, “Hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s rude to stare, Will?”

Will gasped as Hannibal’s hand connected with his flesh again, realizing Hannibal _knew_ \- _he knew he knew he knew_. His cheeks burned with heat as he received another hit, crying out, eyes growing wet.

“S-stop,” he whimpered, the sound ending in a cry as yet another hit landed. “I’m s-sorry! I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry!”

“Shouldn’t have what, Will?” Another hit, and the flesh of his ass was turning an angry red.

“Sh-shouldn’t have watched you-“ he nearly screamed, his flesh feeling like fire, “-watched you jerk off,” he finished, and Hannibal’s hand, held high, eased down and touched his thigh instead, tenderly. Will hung his head, panting, tears running down his burning cheeks. Hannibal waited a moment, then reached up, running his hands along the tender, raw flesh, massaging it gently, hearing Will sigh, watching him push up towards his hand.

“It was terribly rude,” Hannibal said, removing his hand for a moment. Will couldn’t see him, head still hanging down, curls obscuring his vision, but when that hand returned it parted his flesh and pressed a saliva slicked finger against his hole, causing him to tense up.

“Don’t-“ Will started, but that digit was pressing into him, and Will gasped, the burn coupling with the sting of his flesh and making his eyes water more. “ _Fuck_ , stop!” He squirmed, but the arm over his back tightened, and he stilled.

“Is that what you actually desire, William?” Hannibal thrust his finger carefully, and Will bit his lip, fidgeting, his erection digging into Hannibal’s thigh. _When the hell did he even get hard_? Another finger was pushing into him, stretching him, and Will cried out, pushing up towards it, gasping for breath. Hannibal spread his fingers apart, stretching Will more, watching as he squirmed. Just as his body seemed adjusted, Hannibal pulled his fingers out, and Will whimpered. “I thought you wanted me to stop?”

Will shook his head, whimpering, “no no no,” and quivering. Hannibal smirked, running his hand along his ass and grabbing the raw flesh, before he urged Will to move. Will managed to stand, looking away, cheeks scarlet, and Hannibal stood.

“Turn around,” he said, and Will obeyed, the robe having fallen down over him and ghosting against his raw cheeks, feeling heavenly enough to make him bite his lip. Hannibal eyed him for a moment, before he smirked. “On the table.”

“W-what?” Will stammered, looking back at the smug look on his face. Hannibal tilted his head, and Will turned away again.

“And remove your underwear.” Will swallowed the lump in his throat, moving to untie the robe, and heard Hannibal’s tongue click. “But not the robe.”

Will opened his mouth to question Hannibal, then closed it and worked them off through the fabric, stepping out of them and then hoisting himself up onto the table so he was on all fours. Hannibal grinned and reached out, bunching the robe up around his waist and slipping his fingers back inside Will. The man gasped, tipping his head down, pushing his ass back towards Hannibal, as those fingers curled, seeking something.

“Tell me what a naughty boy you’ve been, Will,” Hannibal whispered, pressing close and rubbing his other hand along the red, swollen flesh of Will’s ass.

“I-I’ve been-“ his words broke with a cry as Hannibal found the spot he was aiming for, dragging his fingers along his prostate. “ _oh fuck_.” He tried to look back, but it hurt to crane his neck, and Will was forced to stare forward as those fingers pressed into his inner spot again. “I’ve been terrible,” he whimpered, as Hannibal pushed a third finger into him, stretching him more and finding that spot again. Will whined.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Hannibal asked, leaning over Will, his free hand sinking into his curls and jerking his head back painfully.

“N-no,” Will gasped, trying to spread his legs wider. “I-I’ve been such a _bad boy_ Dr. Lecter. I-I haven’t _learned_ yet.”

Hannibal faltered for a moment, Will’s compliance unexpected, but very welcome. He pressed his fingers deeper, released his hair and wrapped his arm around him, grasping as his cock through the silk of his robe, stroking him in such a sweet way that Will cried out, sure for a moment he’d cum from just the single touch.

“You are _not_ to orgasm, William,” he said, “Until I say you can. Do you understand?” Will nodded furiously. “Now tell me, how did you feel watching me?”

“Hot,” Will gasped, rocking back against Hannibal’s hand as his fist pumped his cock through the robe, the silk driving him mad.

“And why is that?” He aimed his thrust perfectly, making Will cry out as he hit his prostate, his cock twitching, so hard Hannibal was sure it _almost_ hurt.

“B-because,” Will gasped, “You’re...you’re fucking sexy,” his cheeks tinged dark red, his breath coming in gasps, “And I-I wanted to _touch_ you.” He groaned, body quivering. “Fuck, H-Hannibal, can I-“

“ _No_.” His voice was deep, stern, and Will nodded, licking his lips and trying to stave off the orgasm building in him- his stomach so tight his eyes were brimming with tears again. “How would you like to touch me, Will?”

“I-I don’t know!” He cried out as those fingers began to pull away, until he was left empty and that hand was smacking onto the tender flesh of his ass, leaving him to cry out, the sound ending in a broken sob.

“Do not lie to me, William,” Hannibal stated, still detached sounding, as if he were simply a spectator. “Shall we try again? How would you like to touch me, Will?”

“I-I,” He bit his lip for a moment as those fingers parted flesh, teased his hole. “Fuck, I’d straddle your thigh and try t-to memorize the way you work. I’d w-watch you first.” Those fingers pushed back into him, and Will sighed, happy, arching his hips up more to give Hannibal better access.

“Do you like to watch, Will?”

“No-“ he bit his tongue, “Fuck, yes, _yes_ , when it’s you. Hannibal I need to-“

“And would you just watch? You did say you wanted to touch.” Will whimpered, torn between pushing back against Hannibal’s fingers or forward into his fist, wishing he would stroke him faster, tighter.

“N-no,” he whimpered, “I’d touch. I think I-“ he lost his breath, Hannibal pressing into his prostate and leaving him nearly sobbing, “Oh god Hannibal, I think I want you in my mouth.” He hung his head down, barely able to breathe, and was rewarded with Hannibal’s fist tightening around his cock, tight enough that combined with the silk of the robe it felt like pure euphoria.

“I’m proud of you, Will,” Hannibal soothed, angling his fingers so every thrust hit Will’s prostate, “Are you ready to cum, Will?”

“Y-yes!” Will gasped, shaking so badly his words were unsteady. “Please Hannibal- please let me cum.” Hannibal smirked, stroking him faster and whispering under his breath, “Cum for me, dear Will,” and Will screamed when his muscles clenched so tightly around Hannibal’s fingers the man had to still, felt the heat and dampness as his orgasm left the robe stained.

Hannibal released his cock and wrapped his arm around Will’s waist as the man went nearly limp, pulling his fingers from his body much to Will’s dismay.

Hannibal carefully guided Will back, helping him down and then into his lap as he settled in one of the chairs. Will wrapped his arms lazily around Hannibal’s neck, resting his head against him and trying to catch his breath.

“You did very well, Will,” he whispered, reaching up to stroke along his jawline, “I’m very proud of you.”

“Mmm, I’m sure you are,” he whispered, shifting around so his ass pressed into Hannibal’s lap, the tender flesh giving as the psychiatrist’s erection pressed against him. He laughed, mostly at himself, as he whispered, “what the fuck are we even doing?”

“Well, I believe at this point, we have cancelled your class, and are about to clear my own schedule for the day.” Hannibal pressed his mouth to Will’s temple, smiling against it as the man shifted.

“I don’t know if I can handle a whole day of... _this_.” He gestured down at himself, and Hannibal pulled back so Will could see his smirk.

“So you’re no longer interested in this little fantasy of your’s where I am concerned?” Will stared for a moment, before he laughed, tipping his head back as it shook him.

“Classy way to ask for a blowjob, _doctor_.” He loosened his hold around Hannibal with one hand to play with the ends of his hair. “How about you feed me first. I’m starving- then I promise I’ll make good on my word.” Will didn’t bother to stop and consider how absurd this sounded, how ridiculous it was to be almost naked in Hannibal’s lap, body humming in post-orgasmic bliss, offering to suck the man off _as if Will did it on a regular, daily basis_.

“Maybe if you’re a good boy, I’ll make you lunch instead,” Hannibal teased, and Will chuckled, slipping off of Hannibal’s lap and falling to his knees.

“Alright, you win,” he said, running his hands along the man’s thighs, realizing he hadn’t even had a fight ready in him- that he really _did_ want Hannibal in his mouth, pushing down into his throat. _So much for your sexuality, Graham_. “I’ll be your _good boy_. But I’m not calling you _daddy_.”

Hannibal laughed, and Will grinned, not bothering to mention that if Hannibal asked, _he probably would_.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget you can find me on [Tumblr](http://madnizilla.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
